Various kinds of the cameras having a photoelectric distance measuring device for moving the photographing lens in accordance with the distance from the camera to the object in order to automatically adjust the focus have already been proposed. Further, a camera whose photographing lens is moved by means of a spring for the automatic focus adjustment has been disclosed, for example, by the German Pat. No. 1197316.
This kind of camera is inconvenient when two objects, whose distances from the camera are different, are photographed. Namely, in the case of the camera having a conventional distance meter, either the one object is focused or the distances to the two object are measured separately and the mean value is adopted for focusing, and the deviation is covered with the object field depth. However, the case of a camera having an automatic focus adjusting device, the mark for indicating the distance measuring range is generally provided at the center of the view finder frame; the object distance is measured while the important part of the object is placed within the mark. Consequently, it is impossible to focus the position between the two objects when the two objects whose distances from the camera are different are photographed at the same time. Further, when the one object is placed in the afore mentioned mark, there is a danger that the other one should be out of the picture frame, while the automatic focus adjustment is impossible.